Moon Slave
by ButterflyRaven
Summary: Orphanded as a child, Zara Wolfram isn't just your ordinary girl. In fact she's more then human or werewolf. Has she puts the broken pieces of her past together. She discovers not only the tragedy of her parents death, but why their is a bounty on her head. Is this life something she can handle or will it tear her apart in the end?


Moon Slave

_**Chapter 1**_

Late October, Whitefish Montana

Sabeen and Xavier Wolfram welcomed their baby girl into the world; she is the first of a mixed race that has survived. For some reason children of a half human, half werewolf blood line do not make it past the third trimester, but she did.

"You did great Sabeen; she is beautiful like her mother. You have made me the happiest man alive." Xavier said as he kissed Sabeen on the head. "So she's ok? Can I see her?" she said a little breathless, with a hint of worry in her voice. "Zara is perfect mi amor; but you need to rest for now." A few minutes later they hear someone knocking. Xavier made his way to the door, past the two midwifes as they picked up the room.

A tall muscular man stood in the doorway; he had a strong square face with golden-amber eyes, and tan skin that appears to be pale at the moment, "Is something wrong Warren?" Warren is the beta of his pack, the second in command. "I got a letter from Shadow, requesting you to meet with the Silver pack tomorrow night…their alpha has gone missing," he takes a deep breath in. "Oh and Xavier… they think that it was an inside job." The two men just stood there for a few minutes in silence. He knew what he had to do, but he hated to have to leave his wife and new baby girl. However he was the alpha of his pack and he had obligations to tend to. Even if that means doing things that he doesn't want to do.

After kissing Sabeen and Zara good bye he gave orders to Warren to step in and watch over the pack. Then he was off, it was going to take him 7 hours to get to West Yellowstone, so he had to leave that day if he was going to make it there by night fall. Warren watched has Xavier disappeared out of the driveway. He pulled out his phone to make a call, "Hey, he will be there in an hour... don't fuck this up!"

_**Chapter 2**_

_The last time I've seen the Silver pack was when I left to be the alpha of my own pack... that has been 15 years ago._ He was thinking to himself, _my mother and sisters are still in that pack, I wonder if that's why they have requested me to help? Other than that, pack business stays pack business, no outsider, that's our law we live by. _There's not much for him to do other than to drive himself mad with thought, so he turned on some tunes. CCR's number one track "Bad Moon Rising" was playing. Has he started singing along "Hope you got your things together, hope you are quite prepare to die". A surge of awareness pickled through him, but a second too late. A big back truck came out of know where and hit him from the side. The car flipped three times before it came to rest on its top in a creek. He slowly opened his eyes, using his ears to try to pick anything up, the only thing he was getting is the CD has it skips "Don't go around tonight, well its bound to take your life".

Xavier's senses run wild as the wolf inside rages to be released. _I know that was done intensely, that truck could have missed me by a foot but he didn't._ He climbed out of his car from the busted windshield, only suffering from miner cuts and scrapes. He lifts his head to the sky to get a scent, and then he hears it … something or someone coming from his left. He shifts his body to the right just in time, a silver arrow missing him by a hair, in beds itself into a nearby tree. "Not too bad wolf, he said that you would be hard to kill!" a voice snarled from the dark. "He who, do you even know who I am?" Xavier said back. Has he was trying to track the man's scent he was only picking up on a wolf coming from the hill he's car just rolled down. _How could that be? The arrow came from a different direction then the wolf scent…_ He tried again to pick up anything more but all he got was rabbits, squirrels, and some deer. _Must be a trip wire? _"Nice planning, but it's hard to believe that one wolf did all of this by himself. So tell me who is helping you little wolf and I may spare your life." Xavier growled. Keeping an open ear for any sound to alarm him, he rips off strips of his shirt and raps then around his hands for a homemade glove, and pulls the silver arrow out of the tree carefully. It's not the best thing to handle silver arrows with if you're a wolf but it will keep it from burning like hell!


End file.
